Angels won´t Lie
by Kurai neko
Summary: [Ikki x ?] Se pasó más de una hora esperando que alguien abriera. Pero nadie entró, ni salió del edificio. Aún así estaba decidido a contactar con quien fuera que viviera en aquel lugar, o al menos saber algo de esa persona.
1. Cap 1

Capítulo 1.

_Another wasted moment  
Realising we're not real_

Sus ojeras eran ya demasiado oscuras como para que su hermano no preguntara por ellas. Hacía días que no dormía bien, o mejor dicho que no tenía ganas de dormir.  
La temporada de exámenes ya había pasado e Ikki no sabía que excusas poner ante la falta de sueño notable que sufría, y decir la verdad no era algo que se le hubiera pasado por la mente en ningún momento.

– Pero hermano, deberías descansar bien – regañaba dulcemente Shun, preocupado –. Vale que tengamos dos meses de vacaciones por delante antes de volver al curso y que no tengamos nada que estudiar, pero eso no significa que puedas quedarte leyendo hasta tarde. Por lo menos haz la siesta, realmente no me importa que te levantes tarde si quieres – rectificó –, pero duerme. Y deberías comer más, estas adelgazando.  
–Shun... – cortó Ikki, cansado, desde el sofá – Creía que estaríamos los dos meses prácticamente solos.

El menor lo miró sin entender, con un tazón blanco con motivos verdes en una mano y la caja de cereales en la otra, a punto de llenar el recipiente.

– ¡Pero por lo visto nuestra madre se ha escondido en tu boca y no deja de hablar!  
–¡Ikki! – Shun no pudo evitar reírse – Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar de mi despreocupado hermano mayor.

El joven alzó la barbilla, mirando desde su posición privilegiada al otro, con una amenaza cariñosa brillando en sus ojos. Shun podía ser una persona extremadamente dulce, pero implacable en cuanto a la estabilidad de sus seres más queridos se refería. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que su familia estuviera feliz, incluso reprenderlos severamente si hacía falta.  
Ikki aún recordaba cuando, siendo bastante pequeños, contrajo pulmonía y perdió el apetito. A su hermano pequeño no le importó si tenía ansias de comida o no, necesitaba comer para recuperarse y fue tan insistente que terminó por obligarlo a comer de una manera más efectiva que su propia madre.

El moreno se cubrió la cara con el libro que se suponía estaba leyendo, ocultando una sonrisa divertida. Una forma indefinida, pero no demasiado dura, impactó sobre su estómago.

– ¡Ikki¿Me haces caso?  
–¿Ah? – al mirar hacia abajo descubrió que había sido una ensaimada lo que le había sacado de su abstracción momentánea – Sí, dime.  
–Voy a salir– Shun estaba de pie, echando sus llaves al aire y volviéndolas a tomar –. Y de paso compraré algo para comer cuando vuelva.  
–¿Pasarás toda la mañana por ahí?  
– Son las once, hermano. Estaré aquí para las tres.

Ikki frunció el ceño. No le hacía ninguna gracia que su hermanito anduviera solo, por ahí.  
El muchacho se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirando como Shun se miraba en el espejo, alisando la camisa sin mangas y de cuello redondo que llevaba puesta.

– Son cuatro horas¿dónde vas a ir?

Shun resopló, girando su cuerpo para enfrentar a su hermano y dirigirse a la puerta que daba al recibidor.

– Tranquilo, no estaré solo. Voy con Seiya.  
–No sé si eso me tranquiliza o me preocupa más...

El menor volvió a reír entre dientes. Ikki esbozó otra sonrisa.

– ¡Adiós hermano! Descansa un rato.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa y poco después el de la verja le anunciaron junto con las palabras del otro chico que se encontraba solo en casa.  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró tranquilo. Tendría que tomarse un café si no quería dormirse, aunque normalmente sólo ocurría aquello de noche, tal vez ahora podría dormir tranquilo.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso merecido y su mente más aún.

Agarró la ensaimada y la dejó en la mesa de café que había delante del sofá rinconero donde estaba tumbado. Aquel mueble ocupaba buena parte de dos de las paredes del salón-comedor. Podían sentarse cuatro personas en cada lado tranquilamente.  
Los hermanos solían usarlo para hacer la siesta en épocas de calor, como la que hacía un tiempo había empezado.

Ikki se estiró perezoso sobre la los cojines cubiertos de tela azul del sofá. Dejó el libro sobre el cristal de la mesa, moviéndose para llegar a ella.  
Una vez acomodado de nuevo, llevó las manos hasta su nuca y bostezó de forma larga y sonora. Los ojos le lloraban un poco y no se dio cuenta de que se dormía justo en el mismo momento en que había decidido levantarse para aprovechar la soleada mañana de mediados de Junio.

Abrió los ojos.  
El brazo izquierdo estaba extendido, suspendido en el aire; el derecho sobre su vientre, rascando lentamente la piel bajo la camiseta. Un pierna flexionada y apoyada en el respaldo y la otra estirada, colgando un pie del apoyabrazos.  
Bufó y parpadeó fuertemente. Veía unos pantalones blancos delante de él.

– ¿Shun? – preguntó aún sin mirar hacia arriba – ¿Ya son las tres?

El muchacho se arrodilló en el suelo, dejando ver su rostro ante el moreno.

– ¡Tú! – gimió molesto – ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de día...

El chico seguía mirándolo, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Ikki no sabía como catalogarla, pero punzaba como hielo.  
Le llegaba hasta lo más hondo de su alma, en cambio no hacía daño, simplemente le desconcertaba.  
Desde la primera vez había sido así.

Nunca le había hablado directamente después de la primera vez, cuando se le hizo claro que no iba a contestarle. Pero aquella situación se mantenía ya más tiempo del que el carácter explosivo del moreno podía aguantar.  
Podía tener mucha paciencia para algunos casos, pero para algo que no comprendía ya había tenido demasiada.

– A ver – empezó, incorporándose sobre sus codos –¿qué quieres de mi?

El jovencito parpadeó y lo miró con curiosidad. Era la primera muestra de algo que no fuera aquella mirada helada que Ikki había podido ver en él.

– ¿No te basta con no dejarme dormir por las noches? – sus cejas se juntaron, conformando una expresión ceñuda y amenazante – ¿Por qué vienes a mi?

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que los cabellos que le enmarcaban el rostro se movieran. La luz que lo rodeaba era más tenue que la que despedía en la oscuridad, cuando normalmente lo visitaba, pero igual de fantasmagórica.

– Mira, estoy harto. No sé por que vienes a molestarme, pero creo que eso debería terminar – Ikki empezaba a estar realmente molesto –. Ya sé que no hablas, sólo vienes, te sientas en un rincón... ¿pero sabes¡Contigo por ahí no puedo dormir¡Así que tú..!

Paró la marcha veloz que sus palabras habían tomado. El chico agachaba la cabeza y se había llevado una mano al rostro, tapando sus labios y su barbilla. Había encogido los hombros y el cabello que antes caía por su frente y se enroscaba caprichoso, lo justo para no cubrirle los ojos, no dejaba ver aquellas pozas cristalinas que tantas noches Ikki había notado que lo observaban, llenándolo de aquella sensación helada.

Ikki se arrepintió de su arranque de mal humor, aquel gesto era uno que, no sabía porque, no podía dejar de conmoverle.  
Se sentó en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y echándose un poco hacia delante.

– Oye... chico – habló indeciso, sin saber como referirse a él –. No que me molestes realmente... pero la falta de sueño me mata.

El muchachito apartó la mano y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos del moreno. La boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes.  
Ikki tuvo que tomar aire. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él. Jamás lo había visto así, a la luz del día y tan claramente, que en vez de una especie de espíritu extraviado parecía un joven con rostro angelical.  
De repente sintió que faltaba algo, pero no supo bien que era.

El jovencito se inclinó hacia Ikki, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, moviéndose despacio y con elegancia.  
Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta, ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. La mano de dedos largos y piel ligeramente bronceaba se dirigía hasta él.  
Los ojos de ambos dilatados, esperando el contacto.

Retiró la mano rápidamente y se tensó, miró hacia su izquierda e Ikki se giró, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación al igual que él. Cuando volvió a mirarlo estaba claramente asustado.  
El muchacho se agitó y toda su luz tembló con él, parecía que fuera a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

– ¡No te vayas! – gritó el moreno – ¡No espera, dime algo¡Lo que sea!

Ikki trató de tomarlo por el brazo, pero la imagen del chico se esfumó como un espejismo.

– ¡No!  
–¿Hermano? – preguntaba Shun desde la puerta.  
–... ¿Shun?  
–Claro – contestó algo turbado –. ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

Ikki se sentó en el sofá y alborotó su cabello frotando la cabeza con una mano.

– Eso creo...


	2. Cap 2

Capítulo 2.

_Can you hear the angels calling  
When night is young and silence comes?_

– Ikki – llamó firmemente el menor de la casa - ¿No podías dormir por que tenías pesadillas?

Ikki apoyó el tenedor en el plato y suspiró cansadamente. Sabía que Shun quería preguntarle algo, pero no había hablado casi desde que lo despertó de su malograda siesta matutina.  
En el tiempo que tardó para levantar su rostro y mirar con un gesto de fastidio a su hermano, pensó todo lo seriamente que pudo sobre la respuesta que le debía dar.

– ¿Tengo que contestar a eso?

El levantamiento de ceja por parte del peliverde y su total atención centrada en él le dieron la respuesta que Shun no pronunciaría en alto... a menos que tardase treinta segundos más en contestar.  
Ikki respondió el gesto repitiéndolo, carraspeó y miró al plato de nuevo.

– Sí – sentenció –. ¿Estás contento ahora?  
– No...

Shun enrolló un poco de pasta en su tenedor, pero no llegó a comerla. Había algo que le preocupaba sobre aquellas pesadillas.  
En toda su vida sólo conoció una época en la que Ikki se había negado a dormir y desde que había notado los síntomas de un mal descanso en su hermano había temido que fuera por la misma causa que la otra vez.  
Dio vuelta al cubierto, sin decidirse a preguntarle. No existían secretos entre ellos dos, pero no quería ser demasiado indiscreto.  
Finalmente, mirando al moreno de reojo, se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Esmeralda?

Ikki abrió mucho los ojos.  
Hacía tiempo que no oía ese nombre, tal vez medio año. Aunque muchas veces al verse en algún espejo la recordaba, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia.  
Arrugó la frente, mirando fijamente el plato frente a si mismo.

De hecho en los dos últimos meses no había pensado para nada en ella. Y tan siquiera podría reprochárselo, entre los exámenes y las visitas nocturnas de aquel extraño ente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas.  
Aunque ahora que la nombraba, el chico tenía cierto parecido con ella... Tal vez el aire nostálgico y los cabellos rubios y ondulados.

Tampoco le extrañaba que Shun pensara en ella como la posible causa de su mal sueño.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió a su hermano. Era una sonrisa pequeña y sesgada, que hacía arrugarse a su cicatriz, pero era sincera y llena de cariño.  
Shun no preguntó más. Ikki tampoco podría haberle respondido mucho.

Subió a su habitación después de la comida y se dedicó parte de la tarde a poner un poco de orden en ella. No le agradaba especialmente tenerla desordenada, pero tampoco era un dechado de pulcritud.  
Algún que otro suspiro se escapaba de sus labios sin que se diera mucha cuenta, se sentía extraño y encontró el porque al ver un álbum de fotografías que se había caído de la estantería.  
Estaba abierto por una página en la que salían el y su hermano rodeando a la que había sido su mejor amiga. La fotografía la habían tomado el día en que la chica cumplía los trece años.

Tomó el álbum con delicadeza y trepó a la cama, dejando el carpesano apoyado en sus piernas. Lo abrió por la primera página, estudiando el contenido de los retratos con suma concentración.  
En muchos de ellos estaba la muchacha, amiga, compañera de colegio y vecina.

Esmeralda era hija única, su madre murió cuando ella no contaba aún con los dos años de edad, y por eso casi ni la recordaba. Ikki tenía unos pocos recuerdos vagos de la mujer de cabellos de oro y sonrisa de ángel que lo había tratado como a otro hijo hasta el día en que murió.  
No sabía de que fue y nunca lo preguntó, el marido de la mujer siempre se había mostrado renuente a comentar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella; primero parecía dolido y luego explotaba en un arranque colérico, apartándose de los demás, cargando solo con su dolor.

Esmeralda había sido su mejor amiga, su única amiga. Se parecía mucho a su hermano, no sólo en el rostro sino en la forma de comportarse. Muchas veces se había sentido el intruso entre ellos.  
Parecía que fueran ellos dos familia y él un amigo. Sonrió recordando las múltiples veces en las que los demás lo habían creído así, confundiendo a sus protegidos con una adorable pareja de hermanos.

Esmeralda había sido su único y primer amor. Inseparables, donde estaba uno, no tenía que andar muy lejos la otra.  
Nunca le confesó sus sentimientos, pero no sentía la necesidad de haberlo hecho. Ella los conocía incluso mejor que él.

Se fijó en una de las últimas fotografías. La había tomado un compañero suyo en una excursión a un parque de atracciones que había organizado el instituto.  
El padre de Esmeralda había ido a recogerlos a la vuelta.

Ikki nunca había sido exactamente una persona sumisa y su fuerte temperamento le había costado más de una pelea con muchas personas, entre ellas el padre de su amiga. Aunque siempre terminaban por hablar las cosas calmadamente, recapitulando en los puntos nombrados y discutiendo sobre ellos de una forma más tranquila, pidiendo perdón por las ofensas que pudieran haber causado con sus gritos sin sentido.  
Para el padre de la chica Ikki no hubiera sido más hijo suyo si fuera de su sangre, quería a los dos hermanos como amaba a Esmeralda, sobretodo al mayor, viendo en él parte de su reflejo.

Esa noche discutieron mientras volvían en el coche a casa. Ikki ya no recordaba ni por que. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Lo realmente importante fue que en su rabia, el hombre al volante se saltó un semáforo en rojo y otro coche chocó contra ellos.  
La colisión fue una fuerte y el padre de la muchacha salió despedido por el cristal, como el trayecto era corto no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando el copiloto del otro automóvil logró salir sin mayor daño que un par de moratones, lo vio tirado en el suelo, con el cuello torcido de una forma antinatural. Había muerto en el acto al tocar el suelo.  
Ikki no sabía mucho más que aquello. Algo se clavó en su frente y el dolor y un golpe en la nuca lo hicieron desmayarse. En parte agradecía aquello.  
Según pudo escuchar más adelante, Esmeralda lo había protegido de los cristales con su cuerpo, pero sus piernas se quedaron atrapadas bajo un asiento que se hundió. Ella estaba despierta. La sedaron antes de separar el coche y murió poco después por pérdida de sangre.  
Hubiera sido demasiado doloroso verla morir. Aunque de todas formas fue un duro golpe para Ikki el conocer las consecuencias que habían tenido el accidente.

Cerró el álbum y se dio cuenta que no tenía hambre, aunque ya era tarde y el sol hacía un rato que se había puesto.  
Dejó cuaderno en la estantería y volvió a su cama.

Se acomodó y parpadeó un par de veces, mirando el techo sin pensar en nada.  
Un extraño silencio lo rodeaba y un sueño pesado hizo presencia para atraparlo entre sus dedos rápidamente.

Sabía que estaba ahí, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Tenía que estar dormido de nuevo. Y si era así, seguiría con los ojos cerrados hasta que se fuera.  
Un pequeño roce de telas atrajo su atención y abrió un ojo en tentativa.  
¿Cómo podía hacerle contradecir sus propias decisiones tan fácilmente?

El chico se había acercado, igual que esa mañana. Ikki abrió el otro ojo y lo observó sin rastro de timidez, descaradamente. El chico lo hacía de igual forma con él.  
De repente, el moreno, saltó en la cama fijándose en algo que esa mañana no tenía y de lo que no se había percatado hasta tenerlo tan cerca. El joven tenía dos alas de tamaño mediano en su espalda.  
Eran blancas y de plumas aparentemente suaves. Emitían un poco más de aquella luz espectral que el resto de su cuerpo.

El chico se sobresaltó al verlo moverse tan repentinamente, pero aparte de dar un paso hacia atrás no hizo nada más.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad. El jovencito se sonrojó ligeramente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, agachando la mirada.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sabía que no iba a contestar, pero tenía que preguntárselo.

– ¿Quién... quién eres? – tendió una mano hacia él - ¿qué eres...?

Cuando pensó que iba a hacer contacto con un hombro descubierto y pálido, su mano atravesó la figura y el chico hizo una mueca de dolor, apartándose. Ikki le pidió perdón con la mirada, pensando que le había hecho daño, pero el muchacho no se movió de su sitio.  
Parecía que su dolor era más sentimental que físico.

Se recostó otra vez, mirándolo a los ojos. Bostezó y se estiró un poco. El jovencito le regaló una pequeña sonrisa e Ikki cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir el sol inundaba su cuarto.

----

**NAYU**: Hola nOn Aw! weno o.o su usted dice será x/D Pues .. es un ente raro y sin calificar de momento .. o.o Tal vez te sorprenda.. mm .. sí... A lo mejor Ikki aprende a disfrutar de la compañía silenciosa de la cosita linda ovo Nunca pongo a Shun como un chiquillo tierno, inocente y rayando en la cursilería .. me gusta darle un toque diferente pero sin dejar de eser él mismo (aunque como norma general no salga mucho en mis fics... hay uno que no tengo publicado aquí en el que le doy un toque de travesura que a la mayoría encantó). Saludos!

**Nebyura**: Pues.. pues pronto se sabrá.. de hecho con este capítulo debería poder adivinarse xD Y bueno, lo visita a esas horas por que en otras no duerme, no por otra cosa .. XDUu Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!


	3. Cap 3

Capítulo 3.

_You touch my face  
__And I break down_

Tres días.

Tres maravillosos días.

¿Qué decía maravillosos¡¡Exquisitos¡¡Placenteros¡¡Y con noches de perfecto descanso!

Ikki estaba más que contento. En esos momentos se daba verdadera cuenta de lo importante que era un buen descanso. Tanto que encabezada la lista de sus prioridades y Shun ya no sabía si era mejor que su hermano no durmiera o que se pasara el día haciéndolo.  
Pero al menos parecía estar recuperando todo el sueño perdido.

Al moreno todo le parecía un tanto extraño. La sensación de que era observado que le crispaba los nervios había cambiado completamente.  
Siempre que cerraba los ojos y dormía, estaba allí, a su lado. Se acercaba a él y le sonreía. Entonces todo era paz. No había tenido ningún sueño, a parte de esas visitas.  
Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y empezaba a disfrutarla.

Justo en la media mañana del cuarto día, Ikki dormía plácida y ligeramente en el sofá del salón, con el libro que había estado leyendo abierto en el suelo.

– Y entonces ¡paff! – ante el ruido fuerte el chico mayor se sobresaltó, cayendo del sofá – ¿Te lo puedes creer¡¡¡Me tiró por las escaleras!  
–Sí, Seiya – se oyó una segunda voz, seriamente contestando a la primera –. Me lo creo.  
–¡Pero Shiryu!

El castaño frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos, mirando ceñudo a su amigo de procedencia china.  
Una risita surgió de los labios de Shun, que fue el primero en asomarse al salón.

–¿Hermano?  
–¿Sí? – preguntó con una mueca de fastidio en su cara – ¿Dime?  
–¿Qué haces en el suelo, Ikki? – interrogó Seiya, asomándose a duras penas por encima de Shun.  
–Seguro que no te interesa averiguarlo – se adelantó Shiryu, antes de que Ikki respondiera algo parecido pero seguramente más amenazador.

Uno a uno fueron sentándose en las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Seguramente se quedarían a comer.  
Ikki se levantó poco a poco y se unió a los chicos.

Seiya era un compañero de clase de su hermano. Siempre habían ido juntos, desde preescolar y en contra de todo pronóstico se llevaban más que bien. El revoltoso y el niño mono de la clase eran muy buenos amigos.  
Shiryu era hijo de unos amigos de los padres de Seiya, un año mayor que los pequeños y uno menor que Ikki. Era calmado y atento. Se podía decir que su presencia era una de las pocas que al mayor no le molestaban.

–¿Entonces que harás? – siguió la conversación Shun, dando un giro inesperado -. ¿Irás o no?  
–Pues, realmente no lo sé.  
–¿De que habláis? – interrumpió Ikki, sentándose en otra silla.

Seiya apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos, mirando de reojo a los otros tres y balanceando las piernas.

– Pues verás – procedió Shun a explicar -. Un compañero de clase de Shiryu está en el hospital y no saben si ir a visitarlo o no.

Ikki los miró intrigado. Para él la decisión era obvia y conociendo a Shiryu, no tendría ni que haber pensado en ir o no. Simplemente lo visitaría.

– No es tan simple como parece, Ikki – aclaró el chino –. Este chico... no tenía ningún amigo en clase, no dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado a él.

Shiryu frunció el ceño, pensando.

– Bueno... pero eres el delegado de la clase¿no? No entiendo, normalmente irías y ya.  
–Sí, ya sé. El tema es que era un buen compañero después de todo. Honrado, cortés, trabajador...  
–Yo no iría – irrumpió Seiya, con una seriedad en su voz y facciones que pocas veces se podía apreciar –. No creo que fuera lo mejor.

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en el pequeño greñudo.  
Shiryu asentía con la cabeza, Shun sólo miró a Shiryu de vuelta e Ikki empezaba a pensar que no se lo habían contado todo.

– De todas formas no es como si se hubiera roto una pierna – rompió Shun el silencio –. Está en coma.  
–Sí, eso lo complica todo un poco más.  
–Si al menos conociera a sus padres... Si supiera donde vivía, haría una visita para expresar los sentimientos de la clase. Todos pensamos que es un buen muchacho y tenemos ganas de que se recupere y vuelva con nosotros el año que viene.

Ikki estudió las expresiones de los recién llegados y alzó sus dos cejas al comprender el calibre del problema.

– Bueno, entonces creo que por una vez Seiya ha dicho algo sensato...  
– ¡Oye! – recriminó el chico alzando un puño – ¡Yo siempre digo cosas sensatas!

Los otros dos muchachos rieron, sintiendo disiparse la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.  
Decidieron que lo mejor sería preparar algo de comer.

----

Abrió los ojos y como venía siendo costumbre, de nuevo estaba allí.

El chiquillo se mostraba tímido y curioso. Lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación y jugaba con la tela de las mangas, tirando del amplio puño y volviendo a dejarlo libre.  
Ikki se estiró en la cama, rodando y dejando un hueco libre a su lado, quedándose boca arriba con las manos bajo la cabeza.

El muchacho se acercó, con los puños en su pecho y bastante sonrojado. Su comportamiento tenía intrigado a la vez que divertido al moreno, que lo miraba fijamente, observando como se acercaba con pasos pequeños e inseguros.

Se sentó en la cama, echándose un poco hacia dentro, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo, pero pronto viró el rostro para ver al propietario de la habitación.  
Ikki sonreía de medio lado, preguntando con la expresión si se iba a tumbar con él y al mismo tiempo haciendo notorio que no era contrario a la idea.

El rubio se giró rápidamente encogiendo un poco los hombros. Ikki no lo podía ver, pero se estaba mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior, aún indeciso sobre sus acciones.  
Finalmente, con movimientos ligeros y elegantes, subió las piernas a la cama y se tumbó de lado, acurrucándose en la esquina, de frente al moreno.

Ikki suspiró quedamente, sintiendo la presencia del chico junto a él. Pasó un tiempo en el que creyó quedarse del todo dormido de nuevo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, el muchachito seguía a su lado, respirando acompasadamente.  
Ikki se dio la vuelta despacio, sin querer que su angelito personal despertara de su aparente sueño.  
Se removió un poco hasta encontrar una posición cómoda en la que mantenerse. Terminó apoyado en un codo, con la mejilla izquierda sobre la mano del mismo costado.

Parpadeó un par de veces y empezó a estudiarlo concienzudamente.  
El cabello era de apariencia suave, un tanto ondulado y muy rubio. Los ojos cerrados tenían tupidas pestañas bastante más oscuras que su pelo, sus pómulos eran altos, pero sin llegar a ser marcados. En general se podía apreciar una redondez infantil. Miró hacia abajo, comprobando que no era mucho más bajo que él mismo. Tal vez unos tres o cinco centímetros.  
Entonces volvió a pasear su mirada por el rostro acanelado del joven. La nariz recta era pequeña y un tanto respingona en la punta, pero sólo un poco. Bajó más, siguiendo la línea del hueso y hallando los labios pequeños y sonrosados del chico. No eran demasiado gruesos, pero tampoco finos, en total conformaba una visión armoniosa y exquisita.  
Era lindo. No, era más bien bello. Una belleza etérea durmiendo en su cama.

Levantó la mano libre, dispuesto a acariciar aquella sedosa mejilla coloreada por la sangre. Justo cuando tenía su mano sobre ella, a pocos centímetros, un aleteo lo sobresaltó.  
Sólo había sido un movimiento reflejo. Los músculos de las alas, que las tenía plegadas en al espalda, debían estar agarrotados y se movieron un poco para volverse a acomodar en la misma posición al tiempo que el rubio se removía un tanto.

Ikki se quedó quieto, recordando de repente la otra ocasión en que intentó tocarlo. Recordó las facciones de su rostro crispadas de un dolor profundo.  
Volvió a mirar al muchacho durmiente, distinguiendo una sonrisa angelical y no pudo evitar el contacto que tanto deseaba.

Los ojos que hasta el momento se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieron. Unas pupilas azul cristalino miraron fijamente a Ikki y este reaccionó abriendo la boca y notando que su mano no podía avanzar más.  
Estaba suspendida en el aire, justo donde la mejilla del chico debería estar.

El rubio se asustó y empezó a moverse sin ningún tipo de coordinación, pataleando y moviendo las alas con viveza. En su sorpresa se resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, dando la vuelta sobre si mismo.  
Ikki lo atrapó, haciendo gala de unos buenos reflejos. Notó el tope que no dejaba a su mano subir más y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, pero en cambio no hubo ningún impacto cuando vio como la espalda y las alas del chico chocaban contra su cuerpo.  
Cerró los ojos cuando un pequeño viento le molestó. El muchacho aleteaba justo en su cara y dio gracias a que no podía notar el impacto de sus plumas.

Lo soltó al ver que seguía moviéndose, intentando liberarse del abrazo en que lo había atrapado.  
El jovencito cayó de la cama y gateó hasta la pared. Se acurrucó en ella, con sus ojos bien abiertos y mirando al moreno agitado.

Ikki estaba sentado en la cama revuelta, sin saber que hacer, tan confundido como el chiquillo que lo observaba.  
Dejó caer su cuerpo, chocando la espalda con la pared e imitando la mirada sobre él.  
No volvió a dormir en toda esa noche.


	4. Cap 4

Capítulo 4.

_Tonight I'm sleeping with eyes wide open  
You're my eyes when I am not there  
_

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había cambiado de posición desde que se acostara en la cómoda y firme cama que poseía.  
No tenía seguro si prefería pasar la noche en vela o tratar de dormir un poco.

Todo era demasiado extraño.

Después de que consiguió "_tocar_" al ente que lo acompañaba todas esas noches desde hacía más de un mes, el chico no había aparecido de nuevo, y de eso hacía ya unos tres días.  
Ikki suspiró, pensando vagamente donde se habría metido todo ese tiempo, pero un olor a canela hizo que levantara la cabeza, todo su cuerpo alerta.

Era el olor del pequeño rubio.  
Dulce y sutil.

No recordaba en que momento había aprendido a detectarlo, pero estaba seguro de que era él.  
Había vuelto a su lado.

Cerró los ojos reprimiendo una sonrisa y susurrando una sola palabra.

- Bienvenido.

Bostezó sonoramente y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo.

Se restregó los ojos, sentándose en el borde de su cama dentro de, lo que sabía que era, un sueño. Y como había sospechado, él estaba allí.  
Lo miraba distraído desde una esquina de la habitación, la más próxima a la puerta. No hizo señas de querer acercarse, pero pronto las hizo para que se acercara el moreno a él. Ikki, intrigado, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, donde se había desplazado el chiquillo mientras lo observaba fijamente.  
El chico se sentó en el alfeizar, moviéndose con la agilidad y seguridad de un gato. Su mano palmeó el lugar junto a él y el dueño del cuarto se sentó donde indicaba.

Se quedaron así por un lapso de tiempo que Ikki no pudo identificar de otra manera que no fuera deliciosamente silencioso y calmado.  
El rubio balanceaba los pies, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de sus muslos, agarrando el saliente. El moreno se recostaba un poco en la pared, mirando el parque que se extendía detrás de su casa, delante del jardín.  
Algo tiró de su manga y se sorprendió al ver el pequeño y etéreo puño que tomaba la tela, pidiendo su atención.  
Parpadeó antes de dirigir sus ojos al rostro del muchacho y ver una expresión confusa pero en cierta medida decidida.

El niño aleteó, aún sentado a su lado, estremeciéndose de repente. Ikki pensó que las plumas debían hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.  
Aún así, el espigado cuerpo del chiquillo se separó de la cornisa sin caerse, con elegancia. Giró y se dejó observar por Ikki, que extasiado se fijaba en el contraste que sus ropas blancas, aparentemente incorpóreas, hacían con las diferentes luces de la ciudad allá al fondo.  
Podía ver los edificios a través de él.

Unos dedos largos y finos irrumpieron el momento, tratando de dar a entender al moreno que los tomara.

Ikki no dudó.

Tomó la mano que le prestaban y el pequeño tiró de él. Esta vez sí notó el impacto, pero no la calidad del tacto del muchacho, aunque lo que más le preocupó fue ver como empezaban a caer, debido al peso extra.  
El niño se debatió contra la gravedad, aleteando más deprisa y más fuerte. No tardaron en sobrevolar por encima de las nubes, donde el rubio extendió sus alas y se dejó llevar por las corrientes de aire caliente.

Ikki habría gritado si no se hubiera quedado sin palabras.

Respiraba fuertemente, agarrado a la cintura del chico, mirando bajo él como la ciudad pasaba rápidamente bajo su cuerpo.  
El muchacho cambió de dirección y empezó a hacer un rodeo suave.  
El moreno giró la cabeza, para preguntarle a donde lo llevaba, o si sólo le estaba dando un paseo, pero si la impresión de sobrevolar la urbe lo tenía casi incapaz de hablar, lo que vio entonces, lo dejó del todo mudo.

El chiquillo sonreía, verdaderamente contento, con la cabeza ladeada, mirando hacia abajo. Su mejillas estaban coloreadas y una dulzura infinita se desprendía de todo su ser. Y no sólo la provocaba el aroma que despedía, envolviéndolo. No.  
Su cabello alborotado ondeaba suavemente y sus ojos brillaban con una sensación de antelación pintada en ellos. Su cuerpo relucía con un blanco puro y radiante.  
Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

El vuelo describió un pequeño circulo, que se achicaba cada vez más, moviéndose hacia abajo, en espiral.  
Aterrizaron limpiamente en un jardín un poco descuidado y pequeño, lleno de macetas y arbustos, con una mesa de metal pintado de blanco y unas sillas del mismo estilo rodeándola.  
Los grillos cantaban alternándose unos con otros o simplemente todos a la vez, sin llevar un orden entre todos ellos.

El muchacho alado se separó de Ikki, caminando como si conociera perfectamente el camino. El mayor, después de dar un último vistazo al lugar lo siguió, pero paró de repente, cuando el otro simplemente atravesó la puerta.  
De pronto un brazo apareció, saliendo de la madera de la puerta, la mano lo atrapó y tiró de él.  
Ikki cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba en una cocina pequeña pero amorosamente decorada.

No tuvo tiempo para mirar más por donde iba, ya que el rubio lo apresuraba.  
Salieron de la cocina e ingresaron a un pasillo, a la izquierda había una escalera y más allá se adivinaba una sala. Subieron los escalones, el rubio lo hacia de dos en dos, impulsándose con las alas.  
Entonces Ikki se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando un poco de plumón caía de ellas, apagándose y desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo.

El rubio miró a un lado y a otro y después atravesó la puerta que tenía frente a sí. Un carraspeo del otro lado le recordó que su acompañante no estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de entrar en otros lugares, así que salió de nuevo y agarrándolo del brazo lo hizo pasar.

Lo primero que notó Ikki es que había poca luz, las persianas estaban bajadas. Pero el muchacho le hacía de lucero, iluminando la estancia.  
Era un dormitorio, seguramente de algún adolescente. Tenía una cama y una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su silla, un pc y varias estanterías con libros; el armario estaba a su derecha y al fondo se veían una doble puerta que daba a un balcón. Adivinó que el balcón seguramente estaría orientado hacia la calle.  
Todos los muebles eran de tonos claros y tanto las paredes como los detalles de la habitación ostentaban diferentes tonos de azul.

El muchacho estaba apoyado en el escritorio, mirando con nostalgia hacia la mesilla. En ella habían una lámpara, un libro y un portarretratos de marco dorado.  
Ikki se acercó, sentándose en la cama y observando los tres objetos, entrecerrando los ojos por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, ya que el chico de ojos claros estaba justamente al otro lado de la habitación.

Lo miró nuevamente y suspiró ronco.

- ¿Quieres que mire algo de aquí? – el niño cabeceó afirmativamente, sin dilación – Ven aquí, no veo nada.

Aunque el chiquillo frunció el ceño por la orden del mayor, el tono de su voz no había sido agresivo, así que, tomándolo como una petición, se acercó lentamente.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que el otro pudiera contemplar los objetos sin ningún problema paró.

Ikki volcó su atención en el libro, pero no trató de alcanzarlo. Miró sus tapas, el grosor y el título, con cara de concentración. Era un relato de Stephen King, se llamaba "_La Torre Oscura_". Negó con la cabeza sin adivinar que pretendía el chico.  
Aunque lo comprendió e cuanto sus ojos divisaron la foto enmarcada.

La tomó apresuradamente entre sus manos, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.  
Un niño rubio de unos doce años de edad sonreía animadamente, saludándole con una mano. Llevaba una camiseta azul sin mangas y calentadores negros en los brazos. Sus cabellos prolijamente peinados enmarcaban un rostro menudo y ligeramente bronceado y sus pestañas espesas delineaban unos ojos de pupila azul. Su mirada era cálida pero un tanto inquietante.  
Una mujer de apariencia amable apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro. El parecido con el chiquillo era indiscutible.

- ¿Eres tu? – preguntó en un murmullo - ¿Tu vivías aquí?

Por toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa triste y un tanto forzada.

----

**Elena**: nOn .. ovo Pues bueno, espero sigas leyéndolo! y a ver si es cierto lo que pensabas!

**NAYU**: hola owo Bueno... yo creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia... Pues se llama "_QUÉ?_" y es mio XDU .. lo puedes encontrar en el foro "Saint Seiya Yaoi" (búscalo en google como "Saint Seiya yaoi foro", busca páginas en español, es el primer enlace. Ahí entras en la sección "Fanfics de IKKI X HYOGA" y lo buscas... no sé si andará por la segunda página del subforo o que xDU De todas formas te recomiendo que te pases por los subforos de fanfics de ese foro, por que hay muchos fics buenos (además que hay más de una escritora que publica ahí en cuanto termina de escribir... por ejemplo, este fic en ese foro ya va por el sexto capítulo y aquí apenas acabo de publicar el cuarto... es que me da weba n-nU). Si te digo que me baso en hechos reales me creerías? .. xDU gracias! Espero sigas leyendo!

**Phoenix y Neko JinHiwatari**: .. weno .. pues aquí está la continuación n-n y no tardaré mucho en poner un par de capítulos más! espero les guste ovo


	5. Cap 5

Capítulo 5.

_This everlasting angels calling  
_

Suspiró cansado mientras cerraba la puerta despacio.  
Echó las llaves desde donde se encontraba y los años de práctica y la buena puntería de Ikki hicieron que, como la mayoría de las veces, cayeran en el amplio cenicero de metal que usaban para dejar los llaveros.  
Sus pies hicieron un giro a la izquierda y empujó la puerta que daba al salón.

- Hola hermano – preguntó el pequeño de la casa con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios –. ¿Qué tal el paseo?  
- Aburrido – contestó el otro dejándose caer en el sofá –. Sólo me ha servido para pillar una insolación...

Las mejillas rojas y la piel un tono más oscuro de lo que fuera el día anterior corroboraban sus palabras. Shun se encogió de hombros e indicó que haría la comida mientras él descansaba debidamente en el cómodo mueble.  
Ikki sabía que era su forma de ordenarle que no se moviera de allí. Su madre tenía la misma grácil manera de asegurarse que cumplían sus mandatos sin crearles la sensación de obedecer una orden tajante.

Bufó tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo derecho y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Se había pasado la mañana buscando la casa a la que le llevó "_su angelito_" de visita. Las primeras dos horas había maldecido a la poca atención que había prestado al camino por el que el rubio lo había llevado, aunque estaba seguro de saber en que zona se encontraba, y no pudo más que sonreír satisfecho y de medio lado cuando la pequeña casa se alzaba casi escondida delante suyo, como agazapada para que no la encontrasen. De alguna extraña manera aquello le recordó a las primeras veces que el muchacho lo visitaba, sin acercarse.

Se quitó los zapatillas con los pies y se tumbó cuan largo era, en su lugar y posición preferidos para hacer la siesta, aunque no iba a dormir.  
Estaba cansado, pero su mente trabajaba muy despierta, analizando los hechos de la mañana.  
Un ligero aroma dulce rondó por el salón-comedor. Ikki se preguntó que estaría haciendo su hermano en la cocina, pero antes de moverse recordó que lo echaría a patadas de su zona de acción si lo veía pululando por allí en vez de tomar el descanso que le había recomendado.

Se removió inquieto hasta notar que los bultos de los cojines se adaptaban a su cuerpo.  
Había llamado al timbre de la casa y esperado pacientemente... durante quince segundos. Volvió a llamar insistentemente.  
Estaba claro que la casa no estaba abandonada. La acera estaba limpia y lo que podía ver del pequeño jardín delantero estaba cuidado.  
Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando al primer piso. Pudo ver un balcón del que asomaban unas pocas plantas. Si esa era la casa debía de ser el que se encontraba en el cuarto al que lo llevó el muchacho.

Se pasó más de una hora esperando que alguien abriera. Pero nadie entró, ni salió del edificio. Aún así estaba decidido a contactar con quien fuera que viviera en aquel lugar, o al menos saber algo de esa persona. Aunque el dolor de cabeza lo puso en marcha para volver hacia su propia casa y el reloj le dio un motivo más para hacerlo. Estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que se acercaría allí.

- ¡Ikki! – lo llamó de nuevo su hermano - ¿Me oyes?

Ikki miró el ceño fruncido de Shun, que llevaba un plato en cada mano y lo miraba fijamente.

- Lo siento... creo que casi me quedo dormido.

El chiquillo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dejando su carga en la mesa y volviendo por el mismo camino hacia al cocina.

- Últimamente estás muy distraído...

----

Abrió los ojos como tantas otras veces y allí estaba. Tumbado a su lado, dándole la espalda y con las alas pegadas a su cuerpo.  
Alzó una mano para acariciar las plumas níveas y suaves, que se erizaron al contacto, haciendo que el dueño de esa maravilla girara para verlo.  
El muchacho se tumbó sobre su vientre, apoyándose en los codos, y sonrió dócilmente, curvando sus labios.

Ikki se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era aquella diferencia que había notado en el plumaje al tocarlo. No era el hecho de que ahora fuera capaz de notar la sutil delicadeza que causaba al tacto, no era eso.  
Tenían menos plumón.  
Al igual, su rubio compañero parecía tener los rasgos un poco más marcados que toda la semana anterior, cuando lo llevó a aquella casa en la que encontró su retrato.

"_Ahora me doy cuenta..." pensó "Está igual que cuando lo vi en el salón de mi casa..._"

Parpadeó confuso y lo observó atentamente.  
Era verdad, aunque no se había percatado del cambio anteriormente por que este había sucedido poco a poco. Pero ahora que lo volvía a ver como la primera vez que se acercó a él, no pudo sino preguntarse a que era debido.

- ¿Puedes cambiar tu aspecto? – soltó de pronto.

El alado lo miró sorprendido y después de parecer meditarlo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia abajo.

"_Algo así._" tradujo la contestación interiormente.

- Bueno, no importa.

Ikki se dio la vuelta, recostándose sobre su espalda y poniendo sus manos tras su nuca. Miraba el techo distraído cuando notó algo molestando su torso. Su ojos rodaron para ver que era y levantó una ceja al divisar uno de los finos dedos del muchacho a su lado bajando y subiendo, tocándolo a intervalos.  
Viró la cabeza y se acomodó mejor.

- ¿Qué?

El chico trazó un par de líneas en el pecho moreno y desnudo de Ikki y lo miró, después siguió con su tarea y lo volvió a mirar.  
Ikki no entendía que trataba de hacer y simplemente arrugó el ceño, haciendo que su cicatriz también se plegara.  
El chico siguió con su tarea e Ikki estaba seguro que lo hacía por algo en especial, hasta que uno de los trazos lo reconoció fácilmente.  
Se incorporó un poco al creerse sabedor de las intenciones del rubio y le pidió que volviera a hacerlo.

- ¿"_Hola_"? – preguntó, leyendo los movimientos de la yema sobre su piel – ¿Me has dicho "_hola_"?

Una sonrisa grande y deslumbrante se formó en el rostro favorecido del chico alado. Acto seguido afirmó efusivamente, cabeceando con fuerza; tanta que su cabello, ya de por sí desordenado, se enmarañó un poco más, pero sin perder esa apariencia agraciada.

Lo que no se esperaba el moreno fue el abrazo amoroso que recibió por parte de los brazos ligeramente bronceados del joven.  
Respondió al contacto casi sin pensarlo y el olor a suave y dulce del angelical rubio lo golpeó de lleno.

Canela.

En ese momento estuvo seguro de que ese aroma se había convertido en su favorito.

Inspiró profundamente, estrechando el bulto entre sus brazos, que a su vez cerró el abrazo sobre él, rodeando su cuello y apretando el puente de su nariz en el hombro del marcado.  
Se quedaron quietos unos minutos, disfrutando de la sensación, tan extraña e intrigante para Ikki, que apenas dejaba sólo a su hermano y a su madre que se acercaran a él de esa forma.

Vio como desplegaba las alas y las movía de forma irregular, inseguro de lo que hacía. Notó como se sacudía el cuerpo delgado encima suyo y después una pequeña vibración.  
Las plumas blancas se encresparon y brillaron un poco más, los hombros del rubio se sacudían de nuevo, al igual que su tórax.  
Todo sucedió de nuevo demasiado rápidamente.

Movió las articulaciones, desplegando los dos apéndices de la espalda, tapando completamente a los dos muchachos. Los echó atrás con un gemido ronco y vacío y crecieron. Crecieron en un espectáculo de luz y calor, alcanzando la misma alzada que el rubio mismo.  
La vibración era más intensa y el temblor del cuerpo del chico subía de tono a su vez.  
La primera ocasión que tuvo de escuchar su voz fue el grito desgarrador que dio cuando, todas a la vez, las plumas se esparcieron y las alas se desintegraron como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

Tragó saliva y apretó más al jovencito que lloraba aferrado a él, desconsolado.  
Se durmió susurrándole una canción de cuna que le solía canturrear su abuela mientras le acariciaba lentamente la espalda desnuda...  
.. y se dio cuenta del frescor que envolvía al chiquillo que había quedado sollozando entre sus brazos.

----

ovo wiii! Reviews o.ó

**Elena**: Es posible, es posible... quien sabe? xD .. bueno vale, yo si sé P

**Koibitotenshitotsuki**: nOñ! aaw! Asias ovo .. pues no sé, se me ocurrió oyendo la canción del título .o. .. hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de algo así... no sé si em dirás lo mismo en la secuela de este fic .. ehem .. xDU Weno o.o ya subí el quinto y no me tardaré demasiado en subir el sexto owo .. así que atentos! nOn!


End file.
